1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to a socket connector which is used for connecting an electronic package, such as a central processing unit (CPU), with a circuit substrate, such as a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,008,239, issued on Mar. 7, 2006, discloses a socket connector mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). The socket includes an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts, four screw nuts and four screws, a lid and a heat guide pipe. The insulative housing has a plurality of slots for receiving the contacts and a border projecting therefrom and around the slots for orientating an electronic component, such as an IC module. The screw nuts connect the insulative housing to the PCB from a bottom side of the PCB, the screws engage with the screw nuts from a top side of the PCB. The lid is arranged between the screws and the insulative housing. A head of each screw presses the lid to urge the top surface of the IC module for positioning the IC module in the insulative housing. The heat guide pipe is assembled on a top surface of the lid and connects with a heat dissipation device for further heat dissipation. However, since the lid which is assembled with the heat guide pipe is firmly retained to the insulative housing, an extending direction of the heat guide pipe is determinate once the lid is assembled to the insulative housing. So a field on the printed circuit board for a heat dissipation which connects the heat pipe is limited.
Accordingly, a new socket connector that solves the above problems is desirable.